Noble estrella de Minos
by Ariel Lycaon
Summary: "Aunque ahora es un hombre solitario, cruel y despiadado, fue un joven lleno de vida, aunque esforzándose por vivirla." Regalo para Liara Princeton y Kleine Marionette.


_¡Siglos sin aparecer! _

_Ya sé que debo historias ¡y ni me recuerden las que borré! Pero no más no veo "presión" —si saben a lo que me refiero— y por eso me tomo todo con calma._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_"Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenece, es autoría de Shiori Teshiyori; así como Saint Seiya es propiedad y autoría de Kurumada Masami"._

**Esto es sin fin de lucro. De fans para fans.**

**Dedicado: **_A Liara_Princeton, de veras espero que te guste. __Y a Kleine Marionette, espero, de todo corazón que pronto te recuperes._

_._

_**«Noble estrella de Minos.»**_

"_¿Quién es? ¿Cuál es su nombre?"_

_Minos de Grifo, Estrella Celestial del Valor._

_Uno de los tres jueces del infierno; de los más poderosos espectros que existen al servicio del dios Hades, rey del inframundo. Juez a cargo y custodio de la primera prisión._

_No, ni siquiera eso._

_._

_"¿Cómo él puede no saber su verdadera identidad?"_

_Porque las estrellas anunciaron desde antes de su concebimiento, su inminente desgracia._

_Profecía inquebrantable, decreto inalterable._

_Un pacto sellado con la sangre de compañeros y enemigos ancestrales._

_Por el honor y la justicia, o, por la deshonra y la injusticia._

_"Teñir este mundo con la más pura y profunda oscuridad."_

_._

_Él… ¿Quién es él?_

_Ni el mismo lo recuerda a estas alturas._

_._

_Sólo puedo saber lo que antes fue y lo que ya no es._

_«Aunque ahora es un hombre solitario, cruel y despiadado, fue un joven lleno de vida, aunque esforzándose por vivirla.»_

_._

_Cuando indago en su __**pasado**__:_

_«__**Veo una infancia perdida.**__ Sin familia, amigos, ni un hogar al cual regresar._

_**Esperanza perdida.**__ No existía un dios al cual rezar o implorar clemencia._

_**Una identidad perdida.**__ Porque el día en que su fatídico destino le alcanzó, abandonó lo poco que lo definía como ser humano. _

_¿Cómo entregar un nombre, el cual carecía?»_

_._

_**Hoy.**_

_._

_Su presente, tan diferente de lo que un día fue._

_Le miro sonreír con sadismo ante el crujido de los huesos, hilos invisibles apresan las extremidades de sus contrincantes con ridícula facilidad y se ciernen ante el poderío de su gigante cosmos. Jamás pierde la oportunidad de burlar, humillar y subestimar a su oponente. No debería hacer tal cosa pero, ¡a él qué le importa! La vida no es para absurdos arrepentimientos._

…_Sé que un día eso le costará la vida._

_En sus puños se halla el poder de controlar la vida y la muerte. Es un rey entre los débiles, lo sabe muy bien. Despoja de su camino los cuerpos inertes de lo que hace unos momentos eran valientes guerreros, soltando crudas y sonoras carcajadas, avanza con orgullo y gallardía por el campo de batalla._

_._

_Es en lo sumo feliz y dichoso, no es ni la sombra del crío infeliz que mendigaba por las frías calles de su tierra natal._

_Disfruta al máximo la diversión que una calurosa campaña brutal tiene para ofrecer. Ahora es cuando más reafirma su lealtad hacia su señor Hades._

_._

_Consiente es, que en la oscuridad de su fría celda, donde nadie le puede observar, fugaces recuerdos, atisbos de su anterior vida le torturaran sin cesar._

_«Heridas, hoy convertidas en cicatrices; recuerdos que le apuñalan el alma._

_Lágrimas que enjuaga antes de si quiera derramar._

_Estigmas que se aferra en ocultar.»_

_._

_«Un hombre que intenta llenar el vacío en su corazón con palabras burlescas, llenas de soberbia e ingeniosas bromas.»_

"_Nada que un buen vino no pueda sanar" intentará objetar._

_Sin importar que tan buen actor sea, no deja —ni dejará nunca— de ser un deambulante en las sombras, un espíritu errante, no muy diferente de la fila de occisos que se encaminan al Yomotsu*._

"_Un hombre que continua en busca de respuestas; con una máscara puesta."_

* * *

*Me reservo el derecho con ésta palabra, tiene tantas traducciones.

**Comentario final:** Me enteré hace poco que **Kleine Marionette** anda malita de salud, y, no sé porque, le desarrollé cariño a la chica, y éste es mi humilde intento de animarla y hacerle sentir mejor (Aunque no sé si a ella le gusta Minos tanto como a Liara).

Lia-chan _—si tas' por ahí— _¡Felicidades! ¡Ya no odio al pollo! _—¿estás contenta? Ya se te hizo el milagro—. _Después de escribir esto, simple y llanamente, no puedo. Que me perdone Albafika de Piscis xD.


End file.
